brocsplacefandomcom-20200215-history
Ahri-Oferd Larris
Ahri-Oferd Larris (1886-1997) (Pronunciation: Ah-ree-Oh-ferd) is the chancellor of the Larris Protectorate. He is a nebonna born on Nebon Vahn in 1886. Background Born on the crime capital of the galaxy, Cin Comares City, Nebon Vahn, his family were mercenaries and crimelords throughout the planet. His family formed Larris Securities in 1896. After his father was killed in a federal sting, Ahri inherited the organisation in 1908. In 1924, Larris Securities merged with thirty leading crime and mercenary groups in the Central Sector. They led an expedition into the Zerpolli and Undufic districts, an uncharted region of space newly discovered by them. There are many civilisations there like Earth in the 1950s. With a fleet of six UNR star cruisers hijacked over the decades, along with their munitions, equipment, weaponry, etc., they forced the populations into panic and scared them into accepting their rule in 1926. When Larris Securities conquered the region in the 1920s, they struck a deal with the cometis citizens of Makenotix. If they helped Larris conquer the region, they would not rat them out to the galaxy and also help them with their cause. They eventually managed to convince Ahri-Oferd Larris to support transmortalism and all of the philosophy the Cometans held. They then built up modern nations out of them and used them as a standing base and created their own nation out of it, completed in 1945. They named themselves the Larris Protectorate and named their country Undupolli. The UNR as well as the CE kept a close eye on them for being a crime group and causing trouble in their areas. To their surprise, they mysteriously had a good standing army along with natol power. Ahri led a team to Zarpill Brusslein's bunker on Kadra. They broke in and deactivated the cryo chambers. Brusslein and his team awoke to discover that Larris Securities had awoken them, and that it was the year 1927 since the cryo chambers failed. Larris had used the help of the Cometis world in Undufic to create Undupolli, and they discovered Brusslein was here, after the citizens of Makenotix converted Larris to a transmortalist viewpoint. Brusslein spoke with Ahri-Oferd and explained everything through the course of a year. Brusslein and his team then moved out of the Kadra Bunker and joined Larris. It seemed they held the same ideologies after their encounter with the Cometans in Undufic, and requested the talents of Brusslein and his team in hatching a plan to introduce transmortalism. Brusslein was still bitter and vengeful about the UNR's actions in the Hepetivvo Campaign, as well as the Xitanisation, and forced annexation on their worlds way back when. He was also enraged at their latest actions over the past few decades. By 1935, he was completely in tune with the past history and the world around him, and had a fitting political agenda. He also believed that the current economic depression and natoleum crisis was a shining reason for transmortalism and proof that it was needed. In 1942, he cooperated with Ahri-Oferd Larris to plan a second galactic war with their new nation, and sweep transmortalism across the stars. He was also against the Cremton Empire, for their treatment of stolen worlds. Most of Brusslein and the surviving Cometans' devotion, activity and ideology was driven by rage and hatred of the UNR's behaviour with them and the galaxy in the past. Brusslein then went into stasis in 1947, to preserve his life until the time was near for the plan to go ahead, and to be shortly awoken only when needed. He was chronologically aged 82. Larris could not create transmortalist technologies until the war was complete. In 1971, Funai Yazsil, a major in the Larris Army was given the position of an Elite Commando, and was given work in supporting the rebels on Cremton worlds, distorting and sabotaging parts of the UNR, terrorist attacks, etc. and became Ahri-Oferd's right-hand-man. In 1974, he also had a relationship with a military scientist named Shalum Malwa, however, they split while she was pregnant with his son, Kenni. Malwa was a leading scientist in the Larris Army, and seemed to have a change of heart throughout her life over the last decade. She was infact an excellent thinker, political, and philosopher, and concluded that transmortalism was an evil and would be the end of life as it was known. Funai revealed to her that he was to carry out a plan in a few years time to nate the planet Russ and cause a galactic war. Enraged, she sabotaged many of Larris' projects, causing incomprehendable amounts of damage, which was the result of Larris' efforts being delayed, and making the transmortalist tech dates even further. She then escaped out of Undupolli with a team of fifty close military friends she managed to convince over the years. The Cometans were living (and by Larris law confined) to a planet named Makenotix. She knew the entirety of the Larris plot with Brusslein, TM, etc. The team that were with her helping her get to the UNR and warn them were at first fighting to create an escape plan on Makenotix, and were gathering what they would need for the campaign. During this, Kenni Malwa was born. They then flew to Xi Taan, but just before they entered UNR airspace, they were ambushed by a Larris attack squad. They decided to send the month-old Kenni into their escape pod and flew him to the nearest UNR civilisation, which was Bendarg City on the planet Kaskade 3. Shalum and the last twelve survivors of her team surrendered and were imprisoned for life on Tantustmir. Kenni was then fostered on Kaskade 3. With the nating of Russ by Funai, he was appointed as the leader of the Larris Army. Larris then joined the Alliance of Ganrelles. Funai assassinated Alidor Sotokom to pin it on the UNR, the final stepping stone for their plot. Brusslein was awoken a week beforehand. Larris planned to take over the galaxy by releasing every battle-worthy cometis (18 million) onto AOG capital worlds at the best possible time and swarm their armies. They'd then gather every citizen of the capital worlds they could who agreed with the rising transmortalism trend, and conscript them into their new army. With their stockpiles of equipment and military power, they'd then convince the Hevriyre's to sign up with them, convincing them that they had very little chance, and with their combined power, do all they could to sit comfortably from their own worlds and defend themselves whilst watching the remains of the AOG and UNR-VK kill themselves, and then when their war was nearly over, they'd run in and end their own; killing off the remainder. They'd then introduce compulsory reindoctrination for every citizen and rule the galaxy as one united transmortalist country. In 1997, Ahri-Oferd Larris was executed by Kenni Malwa during the Battle of Tantustmir. Dying at the age of 111, he was estimated to live until 120, in 2006. Category:Leaders